Marvel vs Capcom guests: Darth Vader
by Celestial Glowhead
Summary: Here's a pitch for what I think would be a splendid idea. What if Lord Vader were to step on a Marvel/Capcom earth? He wouldn't go unnoticed. The Dark Side rises.


Hello, everyone, what's up? I'm here to begin a project I had in mind for a long time. It consists in crafting and detailing what I think would make great additions to fighting games, mostly in the form of guest characters.

Now, the thought of having Vader in Marvel vs Capcom crossed my idea due to a particular set of circumstances. I remember watching an add for Soul Calibur IV as a kid and being mesmerized and excited due to the inclussion of Vader, Yoda and Starkiller. That was so freaking cool, you probaby remember it.

Then there's the fact that Disney has Star Wars now and if they wanted they could add some characters to Marvel vs Capcom and even Kingdom Hearts, but right now it's just about Marvel vs Capcom. Truth is, I have plenty of ideas as to how they could incorporate Vader and do him justice in the game. WB has been adding a lot of guest characters to Injustice lately and I think it would be neat to see Marvel and Disney try something like it.

With that clear, here we go:

 **Designs and costumes:**

-Standard (Regular suit and parts).

-Battle damaged (As seen in the final battles of The Force Unleashed and it's sequel. Helmet and mask are ripped apart with some tears and rips on his cape and arms).

-Anakin (As seen when he fought Obi-Wan at the end of RotS).

-Samurai (Think of this as Capcom's input. Some color patterns and suit parts are altered to resemble the samurai design that Lucas had in mind. The saber is shaped to resemble a katana).

 **Themes:**

-Imperial march.

-Duel of the fates.

Stage entrance:

-Vader marches into the stage with five stormtroopers. He motions for them to leave, to which they nod, leaving as he lights up his saber and flaps his cape, entering a battle stance.

-Vader flies over the stage in his TIE hunter before ejecting and drop landing in position to battle.

 **Moves (some of them):**

-Force Push: Vader shoves his hand forwards, creating a shockwave that breaks the ground between him and his foe and sends him back violently.

-Force Choke: Vader lifts an enemy into the air when close enough and squeezes his neck with the force before tossing him aside.

-Saber Throw: Vader throws his saber in a spinning motion at a limited distance. After hitting his foe he calls it back.

-Downward Slash: Vader jumps high and brings down his saber, creating a shockwave that hurts the enemy (based on the lego games).

-Force Dive: Vader lands a homing kick on the enemy with both feet (based on Dr. Doom's foot dive).

-Send Back: Vader blocks and stops a projectile based attack with the force and launches it back at the user.

-Spin Attack: Vader spins at high speed wielding his saber, delivering powerful slashes at the enemy before settling.

Got your back, sir: Vader gives a signal and from his end of the screen behind him a small squad of troopers shoot at the enemy for a short time.

 **Hyper Combos:**

-Level 1 (Falling skies): Vader raises his hand and drags a large meteor from space with force, bringing it down on the enemy.

-Level 2 (I'm on the lead): Vader's TIE hunters squad shows up and shoots a barrage of fire against the enemy's position.

-Level 3 (Death Star Assault): Vader grabs the enemy with force and with a gesture he sends them all the way to space, into orbit and at a high speed. He then calls it in and tells the Death Star crew of the plan he filed with the Emperor. As the enemy is suspended in space, the Death Star charges it's blast and fires a powerful world busting blast against the enemy. The explosion is massive and sends Vader's foe back to earth.

 **Beginning quotes:**

"Careful. Do not choke on your aspirations."

"If only you knew the power of the dark side."

"You underestimate my power."

"I will take it from here."

 **Exchanges:**

(VS Akuma)

1

Darth Vader: Someone who embraces the dark side. Fascinating.

Akuma: I'm full of surprises. Now fight me!

2

Akuma: Your magic is nothing to the Satsui No Hadou.

Darth Vader: In time you shall see.

(VS Ryu)

1

Darth Vader: You show promise in the Dark Side. Perhaps you will be of use to the Emperor.

Ryu: That's where we differ, Vader. I'm no one's puppet.

2

Ryu: You sacrificed your humanity for power.

Darth Vader: A fair trade.

(VS Iron Man)

1

Iron Man: Who do you think you are? Dr. Doom?

Darth Vader: I'm no doctor, but I shall become your doom.

2

Darth Vader: Take the suit away and you would be a mere human.

Iron Man: Take yours off and you'd be a corpse.

(VS Zero)

1

Zero: I don't tend to hurt humans. but you're more than just that.

Darth Vader: And you're more than just a droid.

2

Darth Vader: Interesting weapon. Just hope it can clash with mine.

Zero: It will do that and more.

(VS Magneto)

1

Darth Vader: We will find an use for you and your kin in our ranks.

Magneto: I was at the mercy of men like you as a child. Never more.

2

Magneto: I'll crush you beneath that suit.

Darth Vader: You are welcome to try.

(VS Captain America)

1

Captain America: I will always fight for the freedom of this world.

Darth Vader: What good is their freedom when you can't ensure their safety?

2

Darth Vader: Your faith is admirable, too bad I will have to move you.

Captain America: No, Vader. You move.

(VS Arthur)

1

Darth Vader: Such a primitive knight.

Arthur: Respect your elders, fool.

2

Arthur: What am I seeing? The black knight?

Darth Vader: No knight at all. I am the Dark Lord.

(VS Hulk)

1

Hulk: Hulk smash puny space man!

Darth Vader: All brawn, no brains, as expected.

2

Darth Vader: Your rage will only bring you closer to the dark side, doctor Banner.

Hulk: Hulk will crush the dark side!

(VS Viewtuful Joe)

1

Joe: Cool outfit, man.

Darth Vader: This "outfit" is what I call body now.

2

Darth Vader: Captain Blue was a worthy adversary. Let's see if you can live up to him.

Joe: Man, you come straight out of his sci-fi flicks.

(VS Thor)

1

Thor: You have come to the wrong world, villain.

Darth Vader: Care to point me to the right one? Asgard, perhaps?

2

Darth Vader: You face the power of the force, Thunder God.

Thor: Not enough force, I see.

(VS Vergil)

1

Darth Vader: Sparda was a great warrior, but not much of a father, I see.

Vergil: Because you're one to talk about parenting, right?

2

Vergil: To rule over others is my birthright, not yours.

Darth Vader: Power comes not from birth, you brat. I learned that the hard way and so will you.

(VS Winter Soldier)

1

Darth Vader: You're not the only one who lost body parts to the war, soldier.

Winter Soldier: Oh, you're going to be losing way more than just a hand.

2

Winter Soldier: We both went through a downfall. We both turned to the dark.

Darth Vader: And only one of us did so willingly, soldier.

(VS Deadpool)

1

Deadpool: Ohh, let me guess, are you my daddy?

Darth Vader: I am sure I would never father such filth.

2

Darth Vader: After I'm done with you, the only thing left to grow back will be you.

Deadpool: Good one, Anie. Seriously, guys, that was a good one.

(Mirror match)

Darth Vader: What kind of test is this?

Darth Vader: Has the Emperor gotten so paranoid he decided to clone even me?

(VS Spider-Man)

1

Spider-Man: You're not the first one to try and invade our world, you know?

Darth Vader: But I will be the first one to succeed.

2

Darth Vader: You show great agility, too bad you lack discipline.

Spider-Man: Speaking of which, still scared of sand? 'Cause I know this guy Marko who would make you crap your pants.

(VS Venom)

1

Darth Vader: All that hatred and fever in a single body and you waste it on the streets.

Venom: How about we waste you instead, moon man?

2

Venom: Show us your face, you slimy coward!

Darth Vader: If you looked into my eyes, you would become the coward.

(VS Nemesis)

1

Darth Vader: You look worse than a Rancor and you roar like a wookie. What a specimen.

Nemesis: (Roars savagely)

2

Nemesis: S.T.A.R.S!

Darth Vader: How about I toss you into one?

(VS Dan)

1

Darth Vader: You wouldn't even beat my troopers, what makes you think you can lat a finger on me?

Dan: I will kick that bucket off your head!

2

Dan: I've won more fights than I count!

Darth Vader: Must be few. I have seen gungans with more skills than you.

(VS Wesker)

1

Wesker: I could tear you to shreds right now but I have some other plans and studies in mind.

Darth Vader: You play with forces beyond your twisted little mind, abomination.

2

Darth Vader: You're more of a disease than a man now, Wesker.

Wesker: Rather that than a clockwork man like you. But your brain will be useful for research.

(VS Morrigan)

1

Morrigan: You look like a sad man. What can I do to cheer you up?

Darth Vader: Get down on your knees, that's a start.

2

Darth Vader: Your tricks won't affect me, princess of the murk.

Morrigan: Still not over the loss of your wife, I see.

(VS Iron Fist)

1

Darth Vader: Think your skills can really match a lightsaber?

Iron Fist: I need no weapons to surpass you, corrupted one.

2

Iron Fist: Only a fool trusts his life to a weapon.

Darth Vader: The saber is my life, as it is your death.

(VS Sigma)

1

Sigma: If you would join me, I could give you the world.

Darth Vader: The world is not enough, commander.

2

Darth Vader: I've met my fair share of droids, but you surpass them all.

Sigma: I cause that effect.

(VS Strider Hiryu)

1

Strider: Let this be a clash to remember.

Darth Vader: I aim to deliver.

2

Darth Vader: Ready when you are, young Strider.

Strider: I was born ready, let our blades do the talking.

(VS Black Panther)

1

Black Panther: The empire shall never step into Wakanda.

Darth Vader: Then you will step into a killzone.

2

Darth Vader: Your kingdom is nothing but a piece of coal to our dominion.

Black Panther: A small diamond is worth more than a sea of dirt.

(VS X)

1

Darth Vader: The Hunter becomes the hunted.

X: You're no better than a maverick.

2

X: For war crimes against the galaxy, I'm here to stop you.

Darth Vader: Think you can hold me?

(VS Tron Bonne)

1

Darth Vader: A mechanic, your work would be better put into the Death Star.

Tron Bonne: Not even you can afford me, Dark Helmet.

2

Tron Bonne: You don't have the gear for this fight.

Darth Vader: The Dark Side shall make all the difference.

(VS Haggar)

1

Haggar: Get out of my city, you slug!

Darth Vader: No, not empty handed.

2

Darth Vader: Tell your citizens to kneel before the empire.

Haggar: Over your dead body.

(VS Thanos)

1

Thanos: Your fleet won't move an inch without my permission.

Darth Vader: Careful, the emperor is not as benevolent as I am.

2

Darth Vader: I was expecting opposition, not competition.

Thanos: That would imply we are even. We are not.

(VS Trish)

1

Darth Vader: Your services would better paid by the empire.

Trish: Do I look poor or what?

2

Trish: Those hand flicks you do don't threaten me, big guy.

Darth Vader: The Dark Side gives no threats, only warnings.

(VS Chris Redfield)

1

Chris: If I pulled that mask off, would it hurt?

Darth Vader: For you it would.

2

Darth Vader: You have seen true horror, soldier.

Chris: Allow me to share that with you.

(VS Amaterasu)

1

Darth Vader: You stand opposite to the Dark Side.

Amaterasu: (Howls a little).

2

Amaterasu: (Howls at Vader).

Darth Vader: I shall remove your light from the equation.

(VS Frank West)

1

Frank: I've covered wars, you know, but never a star one.

Darth Vader: Allow me to give you a story then.

2

Darth Vader: Can you really capture the magnificence of my fleet?

Frank: Yeah, right after a selfie with your broken body.

(VS Sakura)

1

Darth Vader: Join me and I will complete your training.

Sakura: You'll have to beat me first.

2

Sakura: You look like a good fight.

Darth Vader: The Dark Side promises as much.

(VS Ghost Rider)

1

Darth Vader: Futile effort, spirit of vengeance, I regret nothing.

Ghost Rider: Give a minute and you'll regret being born.

2

Ghost Rider: The Dark Side called for me.

Darth Vader: You would be the saint of the sith.

(VS Chun-Li)

1

Chun-Li: You can turn yourself in peacefully, Vader.

Darth Vader: Peace will only come when I reign supreme.

2

Darth Vader: Your enforcement is admirable but the Dark Side is above the law.

Chun-Li: Not my law.

(VS Doctor Strange)

1

Darth Vader: Come to bargain with your new ruler?

Doctor Strange: Just to accept your surrender.

2

Doctor Strange: Your master has played with universal balance for too long.

Darth Vader: Then it is time to get serious.

(VS Dormammu)

1

Dormammu: You are standing on my dominion, sith.

Darth Vader: You will need a wider dominion.

2

Darth Vader: The Dark Side has challenged you.

Dormammu: Challenge accepted, mortal.

(VS Captain Marvel)

1

Captain Marvel: You're out of your depth, dictator.

Darth Vader: The Dark Side knows no frontiers.

2

Darth Vader: You absorb energy, let's see how you handle the Force.

Captain Marvel: Same way I'll handle you.

(VS M. Bison)

1

M. Bison: You should have stayed in your ship.

Darth Vader: And miss a close look at your destruction?

2

Darth Vader: Shadaloo will be just another command post for my men.

M. Bison: See if you can take it from me.

(VS Classic Mega Man)

1

Mega Man: Are you one of Wily's robots?

Darth Vader: No, and yet you are more human than I.

2

Darth Vader: Quite the arsenal, but can you use it?

Mega Man: You will see.

(VS Wolverine)

1

Wolverine: You're going down, tin man.

Darth Vader: Down on you, that is, beast.

2

Darth Vader: You can heal wounds but can you recover from the shame of defeat?

Wolverine: You gonna talk me down or are you going to fight?

(VS Storm)

1

Storm: The forces of nature tell me you have a wicked heart.

Darth Vader: Worse than you think, weather witch.

2

Darth Vader: The Dark Side isn't bound by rules of nature.

Storm: Maybe, but it will die by them.

(VS Jin Saotome)

1

Darth Vader: Our fleet is of many, your mech is but one.

Jin: And that's all it takes.

2

Jin: Never bring a sword to a mech fight.

Darth Vader: The man makes the suit, not the other way around.

(VS Dante)

1

Dante: The rebels put quite the price on your head.

Darth Vader: I would have tripled you the offer, in advance.

2

Darth Vader: The son of Sparda is just a bounty hunter?

Dante: This one's free of charge.

(VS Hayato)

1

Darth Vader: Did you use a kyber crystal for your blade?

Hayato: It works, that's what matters.

2

Hayato: Care for a duel, sith lord?

Darth Vader: I wouldn't have it any other way.

(VS Blackheart)

1

Blackheart: Your force won't save your soul.

Darth Vader: Then it will take yours instead.

2

Darth Vader: Tell your demons earth belongs to me now.

Blackheart: We don't negotiate with deluded mortals.

(VS Jill Valentine)

1

Jill: You have no idea of what you're dealing with.

Darth Vader: No, what I do have is power, and you will bear witness to it.

2

Darth Vader: You are either brave or insane to begin this.

Jill: A bit of both.

(VS Cable)

1

Cable: I've seen your future, Skywalker. You won't win.

Darth Vader: I make my own future.

2

Darth Vader: If you think I am to surrender, you are sadly mistaken.

Cable: That just makes my mission more fun.

(VS Sentinel)

1

Darth Vader: The weapon of the cowardly humans.

Sentinel: Unidentified organism, preparing to engage.

2

Sentinel: Threat level examinated, surrender or be destroyed.

Darth Vader: You can't destroy the Dark Side.

(VS Dr. Doom)

1

Darth Vader: Bow to the emperor and your kingdom will be spared.

Dr. Doom: Doom bows to no one.

2

Dr. Doom: Kneel before your master.

Darth Vader: I only have one master, and he is out of your league.

 **Winning pose:**

Vader stands triumphally in a power stance with a squad of stormtroopers coming from behind. A ship comes to pick them up.

 **Winning quotes:**

(VS Akuma)

"The Dark Side and the Satsui no Haodou go along just fine."

(VS Zero)

"Saying you fought well would be an understatement, but there can only be one victor."

(VS Magneto)

"I can relate to your rage. I too was enslaved long time ago."

(VS Dan)

"I find your lack of skills disturbing."

(VS Cable)

"I can predict the near future if I want it but I chose to make my own fate."

(VS Classic Mega Man)

"You have too much to live yet, do not gamble it in one fight."

(VS Amaterasu)

"Even all the power of the sun is just a candle next to the Dark Side."

(VS Viewtiful Joe)

"Was I too fast for you?"

(VS Sakura)

"Your real training begins later. Bring only your emotions."

(VS Blackheart)

"The dark never bothered me anyway."

(VS Ryu)

"I had an apprentice like you once. He too fought his Dark Side to no avail."

(VS Wesker)

"I am cleansing this world from pest, starting with you."

(VS Strider)

"I too know what it is like to go against your temple and their wishes. You will find something better, young Strider."

(VS Hayato)

"Like a true gladiator, you know how to entertain someone."

(VS Black Panther)

"Your precious vibranium, I accept it with pleasure, it will be valuable."

(VS Wolverine)

"You may be older than I am, but have you seen as much?"

(VS Storm)

"This is nothing but a breeze, lady."

(VS Nemesis)

"I want this specimen examined, troopers. Satiate my curiosity."

(VS Sentinel)

"I designed better A.I's, as a child."

(VS Jill)

"Your tenacity is admirable, Valentine. If only I could imprint that on my men."

(VS Chris Redfield)

"The Dark Side is no virus, it is the cure."

(VS Sigma)

"You might be the Sigma, but I am the Alpha."

(VS Venom)

"You could have been gifted in the ways of the Dark Side."

(VS Jin)

"A war machine is as good as it's pilot."

(VS Tron Bonne)

"All that tinkering reminds me of a younger self."

(VS Vergil)

"I'm fueled by darkness, you by pride."

(VS Dante)

"You should take a lesson from the mandalorians before taking a hit."

(VS Hulk)

"Rage can transform a person, I know from experience."

(VS M. Bison)

"Your pride has brought you down, and your nation with you."

(VS Morrigan)

"What is a creature of darkness compared to the Dark Side?"

(VS Arthur)

"And so the Dark Lord rises over a fallen knight."

(VS Thanos)

"You don't have the heart to see through the Dark Side."

(VS Everyone else)

"You cannot grasp the true power of the Dark Side."

 **Winning pose:**

An imperial ship arrives behind Vader carrying a whole squad of stormtroopers, who stand alongside him as he turns his saber off. His cape flaps in the wind, similar to his stance at the end of Rogue One when he sees the Rebels escape.

 **Ending:**

Darth Vader walks with his troopers down the rain in a devastated city, product of his epic battles against many enemies including Ultron Sigma. They were escorting war prisoners they captured and planned to deliver to their Emperor.

"As usual, the Dark Side rises, taking over a new world for the glory of my empire. I conquered this new world, seeking something more than just land. I seeked power and I gained it, because I took it the hard way. There were very many fights, some of them truly intense against worthy opponents but it was just a matter of time until this world grasped the power of The Force. Now there's but one thing left for me to do, there can be no loose ends, not when I'm this close to my dream."

The prisoners wore robes hoods that concealed their identities with chains linking them as they followed.

Soon Vader's troop was met with the arrival of an imperial ship, not an average one but that of the highest ranking leader of the entire Empire. A crooked yet eminent figure came from it and showed himself to Darth Vader. This was Darth Sidious in person.

"Good work down here, Vader. I see you have settled the sheeple for my reign. This "earth" might seem primitive but I will find an use for it. What of the prisoners you bring before me?" Spoke the Emperor, curious about what Vader had really achieved.

"These? As I crushed all resistance to the Dark Side I just happened to cross path with them. They were trying to steal your throne. They showed potential for my new regime." This caused the Emperor to be more inquisitive as to what they were but he could already guess right.

"Dark lords?" He asked flexing his neck's tendons in excitement. "And who would they be?"

"It doesn't matter who. I'm just a son of slaves like Vader. A child of the atom." One of them spoke beneath the hood.

"True power requires no identity, for it defines the wielder automatically. It helps if you descend from a great demon lord." Other one spoke.

"Power only comes to those who empower themselves. That is the mastery of the fist." Spoke a third one with an almost demonic voice. This was something the Emperor did not foresee in time.

"What is the meaning of this, Vader?" The Emperor asked impatiently.

As he did that, the chains bounding the prisoners were broken by a mix between sheer strength and magnetism. The hooded figures revealed themselves as the mutant lord Magneto, Vergil son of Sparda, the master of the fist Akuma, as well as a sword wielding demigod by the name of Augus and a Maverick resembling a mandalorian named Vile, among others.

"A change of plans. You see, the way to truly reward a master, is by surpassing him in his teachings. And for that I have to thank you, my lord." Vader then ignited his saber as his newly founded legion drew their weapons and fists to overthrow Darth Sidious. "My generals and I will take it from here."

The Emperor wouldn't go out without a fight but after the combined struggle of Vader's dark force and the use of their powers to their fullest, Vader and his generals emerged victorious. With this new alliance and the power of the Dark Side backing him up more than ever, Darth Vader went on to shape the globe and the entire galaxy into the utopia he had only dreamed of. The universe would know the true power of the Dark Side.


End file.
